


Private Tutor (Bahasa version)

by Canary789



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary789/pseuds/Canary789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah ending FF XIII-3, Noel lama tidak bertemu dengan Hope. Suatu hari, karena Yeul ingin belajar di Academia, Noel meminta Hope untuk menjadi private tutor untuk persiapan ujian. Mampukah permintaan ini memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sudah lama rusak? Atau justru malah memperburuk hubungan mereka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Final Fantasy XIII series. It just fan fiction, real story belongs to Square Enix. Story may contain shonen ai. If you don't like Hope and Noel relationship, or you are a homophobic, please don't flame my story.

Hari mulai sore, matahari mulai terbenam. Langit yang awalnya biru seperti permata kini mulai menjadi kemerahan bagai batu ruby. Hope memandang langit yang merah dari balik kaca jendela kereta. Langit senja nampak sangat indah, sudah lama ia tidak menikmati pemandangan seperti itu. Hari-harinya biasa dihabiskannya di Academia di tengah buku-buku dan mesin-mesin. Tapi hari ini, Noel meneleponnya untuk memintanya mengajar Yeul yang akan memasuki universitas di Academia.

Noel adalah sahabatnya di masa lalu. Sejak kematian dari Serah, bersama dengan Noel dan Snow, Hope membentuk team untuk menyelamatkan Cocoon dari kehancuran. Mereka menjadi sangat akrab, namun semuanya berubah sejak Bhunivelze menculiknya. Bhunivelze mengambil rupa Lightning untuk menariknya, dan pada akhirnya ia dimanfaatkan oleh Bhunivelze untuk menipu Lightning untuk dijadikan savior of the world. Untungnya pada saat-saat terakhirnya, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memberitahukan kepada Lightning mengenai kebenaran dan niat buruk Bhunivelze. Tubuh Hope sempat dihancurkan oleh Bhunivelze karena ia telah berkhianat, tapi pada akhirnya jiwanya diselamatkan oleh Lightning. Dunia menjadi damai, dan semua anggota tim kini memiliki hidupnya masing-masing.

Lightning kini sibuk dengan karirnya sebagai wanita karir. Hope sangat menyukai Lightning, tapi kini Lightning sangat sulit untuk dihubungi. Berbeda dengan Lightning yang memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan barunya di kota, Noel memutuskan untuk tinggal di hutan yang jauh dari keramaian masyarakat bersama dengan Yeul. Hope tidak heran dengan keputusan tersebut. Yeul adalah kekasih Noel di masa lalu. Yeul memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa lalu dan masa depan, banyak orang yang selamat dari bencana karena kemampuannya. Tapi sebagai ganti kekuatannya, jangka hidupnya terus berkurang seiring dengan penggunaan kekuatannya. Noel sengaja menjauhkan Yeul dari keramaian kota sehingga Yeul tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatannya. Tapi kini Yeul sudah mulai bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, masyarakat juga mulai lupa mengenai kesaktian Yeul yang dahulu sering digunakan untuk meramal. Karena itulah Noel merasa tidak keberatan saat Yeul meminta untuk masuk ke Academia.

Hope dan Noel sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan kini entah kenapa rasa rindu di hatinya tidak terbendung lagi. Hope masih ingat makanan yang sering ia masak saat mereka tinggal 1 apartment bersama, pakaian kesukaan Noel, acara kesukaannya, dan setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama dulu. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat bisa berbagi pengalaman dan pengetahuan dengan Noel yang datang dari masa depan. Dengan melihat Noel, ia selalu terdorong untuk terus berkembang sehingga dapat membuat masa depan yang baik. 

Di luar memori bahagianya bersama Noel, Hope juga ingat saat di mana mereka tidak bertengkar karena masalah Bhenuvelze yang mengambil rupa Lightning untuk menariknya. Saat itu Hope terus mempertahankan pendapatnya untuk mencari Lightning, sehingga akhirnya mereka bertengkar hebat berakhir dengan perpisahan. Dengan semakin banyaknya memori Lightning dan halusinasi Lightning yang datang kepada dirinya, membuat Hope semakin jauh dari siapapun. 

Hope sudah mencoba menghubungi Noel berkali-kali dengan email, namun tidak satupun dibalas oleh Noel. Hope merasa kalau Noel masih marah kepadanya karena ia mengabaikan perkataan Noel berkali-kali. Karena itulah, Hope sangat bahagia saat ia mendapatkan panggilan dari Noel, walaupun ini hanya masalah pekerjaan. Noel sempat menawarkan untuk menjemputnya di stasiun, tapi siang itu mendadak Noel membatalkannya karena ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya. Noel adalah seorang hunter, jadi Hope tidak heran jika ia juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Awalnya Hope cukup kesulitan untuk mencari alamat rumah Noel yang terletak di tengah hutan. Tapi setelah beberapa kali tersesat, akhirnya ia bisa sampai di rumah Noel sebelum matahari terbenam. Noel sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya.

" Hope, syukurlah kamu sampai di sini dengan selamat. Aku sangat khawatir kalau-kalau kamu tersesat atau diserang monster…" Noel segera berlari mendekati Hope.

" Peta yang kamu berikan memang berantakan, tapi untungnya aku sudah terbiasa untuk membaca peta buatanmu sejak dulu…" Hope tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya. 

Noel menunjukan wajah sedikit kesal, " Maaf deh kalau gambarku berantakan… Untungnya kamu punya IQ yang cukup untuk menerjemahkannya…"

Hope semakin tak bisa menahan tawanya.

" Oh ya, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada Yeul…" Noel memanggil Yeul yang sedang bermain bersama anjingnya. 

Hope terperangai saat melihat gadis di depannya. Yeul benar-benar persis seperti apa yang digambarkan setiap buku yang dibacanya selama ini. Kulit yang pucat, rambut biru yang panjang, dan ornamen rambut berbentuk tanduk rusa. Perawakan wajahnya sangat manis seperti boneka porcelin, namun expresinya yang datar membuat Hope sulit memperkirakan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yeul.

Hope menundukan badannya dan tersenyum di depan Yeul. " Selamat sore… Aku…"

" Hope Estheim, profesor termuda dari Academia. Lulus dengan predikat luar biasa dan mendapat banyak penghargaan karena kreasinya dalam bidang robotic dan sains. Minggu lalu, robot yang kau buat pernah meledak dan menimbulkan kebakaran, untungnya segera dipadamkan sebelum apinya menyebar…"

" Wah, Noel sudah banyak menceritakan mengenai diriku kepadamu ya…" 

Noel mengangkat bahunya. " Tidak… Yeul membaca semuanya menggunakan kekuatannya. Memang ia sekarang bisa mengontrol kekuatannya untuk membaca masa depan. Namun untuk kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran dan memori seseorang, kurasa ia masih belum bisa mengontrolnya…"

" Kau takut padaku?" Yeul menatap mata Hope.

" …" Hope mengeleng kepalanya. " Tidak… aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan banyak hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada kekuatanmu kok…" 

" …"  Yeul membalik badannya dan berlari masuk ke rumah.

Hope menghela nafas panjang. " Nampaknya aku kurang disukai olehnya ya…"

Noel menepuk punggung Hope. " Tidak, bukan begitu. Yeul memang tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dia senang kok kamu mau mengajarnya. Mari masuk, aku masak untuk kalian ya."

" Noel…? Sejak kapan kamu bisa memasak?"

Noel nampak kesal. " Aku bisa kok. Lihat saja kemampuanku sekarang!" Noel menarik Hope masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

Sampai di rumah Noel, Noel segera membawa Hope ke kamar Yeul dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. 

Hope merasa risih karena ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke rumah Noel. Rumah Noel benar-benar seperti yang ia perkirakan. Banyak ornamen etnic dari tanduk rusa, tulang binatang, dan kulit hewan. Noel membuat semuanya sangat rapi dan indah. Hope yakin semua itu bisa dijual dengan harga yang mahal.

Yeul menyalakan lampu dengan tudung kulit rusa di meja. Yeul duduk di depan meja kecil di tengah ruang tidurnya.

Hope duduk berseberangan dengan Yeul. " Hmm… Yeul… kamu mau belajar apa dahulu untuk hari ini? Dari semua mata kuliah yang akan diujikan, kira-kira pelajaran apa yang paling kamu tidak mengerti?" Hope mencoba tersenyum.

" Apapun tidak masalah…" jawab Yeul dengan wajah datar.

Hope mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya. " Bagaimana jika belajar matematika saja? Banyak siswa yang gagal masuk ke tempat kami karena gagal dalam ujian mata kuliah ini… Apakah Yeul pernah mengerjakan soal-soal ini?"

Yeul mengambil buku dari tangan Hope dan melihatnya. Beberapa menit ia membolak balik buku tersebut tanpa berkata apapun.

" Jadi… apakah kita bisa mulai pelajarannya?"

" Hm… menarik…" Yeul bergumam sendiri sambil membaca buku di depannya.

Hope benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa kesulitan saat mengajar. Yah, Hope berusaha memaklumi, sudah ratusan tahun Yeul tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun. " Yeul, ternyata Noel sekarang sudah pandai memasak ya…" Hope tersenyum sambil menggaruk rambutnya. " Padahal dulu saat tinggal bersamaku, ia payah sekali saat memasak… Walalupun ia sangat pandai menggunakan pisau untuk berburu, namun saat berurusan dengan bumu-bumbu dapur entah kenapa skill itu hilang sama sekali…"

" Sampai sekarang juga masih begitu kok…"

" Hah?"

" Noel ingin memasak karena ingin membuatmu mengaguminya…"

" Apaa??" Hope segera berdiri. " Ini gawat!" tanpa pikir panjang Hope berlari ke dapur.

 

* * *

 

Firasat Hope benar. Sesampainya ia di dapur, ia melihat Noel sedang memegang tangannya yang berdarah. Tanpa pikir panjang Hope segera berlari mendatangi Noel dan meraih tangannya yang berdarah.

" Untung lukanya tidak parah… Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan? Kenapa kamu memaksakan dirimu untuk memasak?" Hope menggunakan magic Heal-nya ke tangan Noel.

" …" 

" … "

" Maaf…" Noel melihat ke arah mayat monster di sebelahnya. Hope baru menyadari keberadaan Behemoth yang sangat besar di sebelahnya. " Padahal tadinya aku ingin mengagetkanmu dengan memasak monster hasil buruanku tadi siang… Daging Behemoth sangat enak jika dibakar bersama dengan thyme dan rosemary… aku ingin kamu semangat kembali walaupun robot buatanmu gagal…"

Hope memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. " Ah, rupanya begitu… Noel, kamu tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk membuatku bahagia…" Hope memandang mata Noel yang berwarna biru seperti batu Saphire. " Hanya dengan bertemu denganmu lagi saja, aku sudah bahagia…"

Melihat wajah Hope yang semakin cantik, Noel segera menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Ia memang sangat merindukan Hope, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau perasaannya kepada Hope masih ada walaupun sudah ratusan tahun. " Hey, Hope…" Noel mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, " Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Lightning? Apakah berjalan dengan lancar?"

Hope yang tadinya wajahnya berbinar-binar, kini terlihat agak murung. " Kurang baik… belakangan Light sibuk dengan pekerjaannya… dan aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Karena itu, belum lama ini kami sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini saja…"

" I see… pasti sulit ya bagimu…"

" Tidak juga…" Hope mengambil peralatan dapur dan merapikannya. " Entah kenapa… setelah mengakhiri hubungan ini, aku merasa lega… "

" Hope…"

" Ahaha, sudahlah, hentikan pembicaraan ini. Kita masak bersama lagi yuk, seperti dulu lagi. Noel, aku benar-benar rindu masa-masa kita tinggal bersama dulu. Memang banyak hal yang kita hadapi bersama, tapi… saat-saat itu benar-benar menyenangkan ya…" Hope mengambil pipisau dan mulai memotong sayuran.

" Hey…Hope… sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu selain masalah sekolah Yeul… Aku… Maukah kamu tinggal bersama denganku lagi?"

" Hah…?" 

Noel memeluk Hope dari belakang. " Mari kita tinggal bersama lagi… tapi bukan sebagai sahabat lagi seperti dulu… tapi lebih dari itu…"

Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Noel di belakangnya, jantung Hope berdebar sangat kencang. " Apa maksudmu… Noel?"

" Aku mencintaimu, Hope… sejak dulu aku sudah menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya. Sejak kita bertengkar… sejak kamu hilang karena diculik oleh Bhenuvelze, aku baru menyadari kebodohanku membiarkan kamu pergi saat itu. Tinggalah bersamaku, Hope..."

" Bicara apa kamu, Noel? Kamu bercanda, bukan? Berhentilah menggodaku. Bagaimana dengan Yeul yang tinggal bersamamu? Pikirkanlah perasaan Yeul. Yeul adalah kekasihmu bukan?"

" Ini salah paham, Yeul bukan kekasihku, tapi ia adalah keluargaku yang ingin kulindungi… Sebentar lagi Yeul akan tinggal ke kota dan melanjutkan studinya di sana… Dengan begitu, kita dapat tinggal bersama lagi…" Noel menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Hope. " Bagaimana mungkin aku bercanda mengenai perasaanku kepadamu…? Saat aku tnggal bersamamu adalah saat terbaik dalam hidupku… dan aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu…"

" Lalu… mengapa kamu tidak menghubungiku sejak kita pindah ke dunia baru ini…? Kupikir… kamu masih marah kepadaku masalah dulu lagi… dan kupikir… kau sudah hidup bahagia bersama dengan Yeul yang kau cintai itu..."

Noel melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Hope, membuat Hope menatap wajahnya. " Ini salah paham, Hope… Ya, aku kesal kepadamu saat aku tahu kamu sudah bersama dengan Lightning… tapi… aku tahu ini alasan yang bodoh, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghapus rasa sukaku kepadamu walaupun aku sengaja menjauh darimu…"   

" Noel… Maaf, tapi… aku..."

Noel mengelus pipi Hope dengan lembut. " Hope..." Noel mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hope dan mencium Hope.

Mata Hope terbuka lebar saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Noel. Perasaan di hatinya bercampur aduk seperti permen lolipop, antara rasa bingung, rasa tidak percaya, rasa takut, dan entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa bahagia di hatinya. Hope mencoba mendorong Noel, namun Noel malah memojokannya ke tembok dan terus menciumnya. Ini sungguh aneh, entah kenapa bibir Noel yang menyentuh bibirnya terasa begitu nikmat.

" Mm… Mr. Estheim…" 

Noel dan Hope sama-sama kaget saat melihat Yeul di pintu dapur. Noel melepaskan ciumannya dari Hope.

" Daritadi handphone Anda bergetar… Mungkin ini panggilan yang penting…"

Noel yang masih shock melepaskan cengkramananya dari Hope. 

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hope segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari Noel. 10 panggilan dari Alyssa terlihat di layar handphone Hope. Hope segera menghubungi Alyssa. Alyssa mengatakan kalau robot ciptaannya mengamuk, dan Alyssa ingin Hope segera pulang sebelum terjadi bencana lainnya.

Hope menatap ke Yeul. " Maaf ya, nampaknya aku harus segera pulang. Padahal kita masih belum belajar apapun…"

" Apakah besok kita akan belajar bersama lagi?" tanya Yeul sambil menatap Hope.

Hope melihat ke arah Noel. Noel masih terlihat canggung atas apa yang baru dilakukannya. Hope kembali menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu kemerahan. 

" Kita tetap belajar, bukan?" tanya Yeul.

" …" Hope mengangguk. " Baiklah… besok aku akan datang lagi. Besok kita belajar bersama ya…"

Yeul tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya Hope meliat Yeul tersenyum. Ternyata saat tersenyum, Yeul terlihat sangat manis.

" Aku permisi pulang dulu ya…"

" Kuantar ya…" 

Entah kenapa, Hope reflek menjauh saat Noel mendekatinya. Ia masih teringat dengan apa yang baru terjadi. " Tidak perlu, Noel… Mmm… Terima kasih…" Hope mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Noel yang membeku tak bisa bergerak.

" Bodoh… kamu terlalu terburu-buru, Noel…" Yeul berjalan melewati Noel.

 


	2. 2nd Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel merasa bersalah karena menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hope kemarin. Namun bagaimana pun juga, Hope tetap datang ke tempat Noel karena ia sudah berjanji kepada Yeul untuk belajar. Mampukah Noel memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hope atas ciuman yang kemarin sudah terjadi?

Matahari sudah tenggelam, hari sudah gelap. Hujan deras membasahi bumi hari itu. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, namun Hope masih juga belum datang. Noel mencoba menghubungi nomor handphone-nya, namun entah kenapa tidak bisa terhubung sama sekali.

" Gawat… jangan-jangan Hope tidak mau bertemu denganku karena kejadian kemarin…" Noel memegang kepalanya.

" Tidak mungkin… Mr. Estheim mengatakan kalau ia akan datang hari ini… Ia tidak mungkin berbohong…" jawab Yeul sambil mengelus Caiuss, golden retreiver peliharaannya.

" Tapi… memang tidak sepantasnya aku menciumnya kemarin…"

" Kamu terlalu terburu-buru, Noel… Mr. Estheim bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menjawab pernyataan cintamu secepat itu…"

" Jadi… Yeul… menurutmu apakah mungkin ia mau untuk menjalin hubungan denganku…?" 

" …" Yeul terdiam sejenak, " Kurasa mengenai hal itu, lebih baik kalian selesaikan sendiri saja… Aku tidak mau ikutan…"

Noel kembali memegangi kepalanya karena pusing. " Sial!!!" 

Yeul melihat ke arah jam. " Mr. Estheim benar-benar terlambat ya…"

Noel semakin khawatir saat Yeul mengatakan hal itu. Noel mengambil jaketnya dari lemarinya. " Aku coba mencarinya deh… Kamu tolong jaga rumah ya, jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun, kecuali aku atau Hope…"

Tepat saat Noel membuka pintu keluar, ia menemukan Hope yang berdiri di depannya. Pakaiannya nampak lusuh, tangan dan kakinya penuh dengan lecet dan luka. Hujan yang masih deras membasahi tubuhnya yang kurus.

" Ah, selamat malam, Noel… Baru saja aku mau memencet belnya, ternyata kamu sudah keluar. Maaf aku datang terlambat, tadi tasku dicuri…"

" Ho… Hope…"

" Noel…?"

Noel maju dan segera memeluk Hope dengan erat. " Tentu saja aku khawatir, Hope. menunggumu tanpa bisa menghubungimu seperti ini di tengah badai seperti ini, membuatku teringat saat di mana aku mencarimu ke mana-mana karena kamu terus mendapat halusinasi mengenai Lightning…

Hope terkejut saat ia merasakan tubuh Noel yang gemetaran. " Maaf, Noel… aku tak bisa menghubungimu, telepon genggamku ada di dalam tas yang dicuri… makanya aku bergegas ke sini…"

" Biar kutangkap penjahatnya. Di mana dia mencuri tasmu?"

" Tidak, jangan… hujan masih deras, bahaya jika kamu masuk ke hutan sekarang… Kamu tahu kan, dalam keadaan gelap dan hujan, para monster bisa menjadi lebih kuat?"

" Tapi, tasmu…"

Hope tersenyum, " Tidak ada barang penting di tasku kok… Aku lebih khawatir jika kamu celaka karena mengejar tasku…"

" …"

" Noel, mungkin lebih baik jika kita obati dahulu luka Mr. Estheim?" Yeul muncul di belakang Noel.

" …" Noel mengangguk. " Kau benar, Yeul…"

* * *

" Yeul… maaf ya, hari ini kita tidak bisa belajar lagi karena buku pelajarannya ada di tas yang hilang itu…" kata Hope.

Yeul yang mengobati luka Hope, menggeleng kepalanya. " Tidak masalah…"

" …" Hope yang kehabisan kata-kata memandang ke Noel yang duduk di sebelahnya. 

Noel terlihat sedang memandangi tubuhnya. Pandangan mata itu bukan ke wajah ataupun ke luka di tangannya, tapi...

Hope baru sadar kalau tubuhnya terlihat karena kemejanya menjadi transparan akibat hujan. Hope segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya.

Noel tersentak kaget melihat reaksi Hope. " Um… Hope, ada apa?"

" …" Hope tidak menjawab, tapi memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

" Mr. Estheim kesal karena kamu memperhatikan tubuhnya yang terlihat karena kemejanya basah…" Yeul menerjemahkan tanpa diminta.

" AH! Ah, maaf Hope, aku tidak bermaksud…" Wajah Noel mendadak menjadi merah juga. 

Hope beranjak dari duduknya. " Aku pulang dulu ya…"

Noel segera meraih tangan Hope, " Um… Ini sudah jam 9… jadwal kereta terakhir ke kota sudah tidak ada lagi. Bagaimana jika malam ini menginap saja di kamarku? Nanti kupinjamkan bajuku."

" …" Hope menatap arlojinya, kemudian menatap Noel dengan kepala tertunduk. 

" …" Noel bingung dengan tatapan Hope.

" Tenang, Mr. Estheim. Jika Noel berlaku tidak senonoh, teriak saja, nanti akan kuperintahkan Caiuss untuk menggigitnya…" kata Yeul.

Hope kembali kaget karena isi hatinya terbaca Yeul lagi. 

Noel segera melepaskan tangan Hope. " Um… Hope…" Noel menggaruk kepalanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. " Maaf atas kejadian kemarin… Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi kok. Jadi… menginap saja ya hari ini…"

" Baiklah…" Hope mengangguk. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat Noel, tapi lagi-lagi fokus mata Noel terpaku pada tubuhnya yang terlihat pada kemejanya yang transparan. Dengan kesal Hope menutupi tubuhnya. 

Noel kaget saat melihat tindakan Hope. " Ma… Maaf!"

" Pikiran mesummu banyak ya di kepalamu…" kata Yeul dengan nada datar.

" Ya apa boleh buat, aku tak akan bisa mengontrol isi pikiranku ini…" Noel memegang bahu Hope. " Tapi aku janji, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti kemarin lagi kepadamu…"

Hope mengangguk. 

Noel membalik badannya dan memberikan pakaiannya kepada Hope. " Mandilah dengan air hangat dan pakailah pakaianku dulu… Mungkin pakaian itu agak kebesaran, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada masuk angin karena menggunakan pakaian basah…"

" Terima kasih, Noel…" 

* * *

Noel merapikan seluruh di kamarnya. Hope adalah orang yang sangat menyukai kerapian. Ia pasti akan cerewet jika melihat keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan sekarang.

Tak lama, ia mendengar suara ketukan.

" Masuk!"

Hope membuka pintu kamar Noel dengan ragu. " Mm… Selamat malam, Noel…"

Noel terpana dengan pemandangan di depannya. Pakaiannya yang berwarna biru tua membuat kulit Hope yang pucat dan masih basah terlihat bersinar seperti bulan yang terpantul di danau. Apalagi di tengah leher kemejanya yang kebesarannya itu, Noel jadi bisa melihat dengan jelas tulang selangka di leher Hope yang nampaknya sangat nikmat. 

" Kamarmu rapi ya sekarang…" Hope duduk di tempat tidur Noel.

" Tentu saja…" Noel berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hope sebelum imajinasinya menjadi semakin liar. Noel duduk di sebelah Hope dan melepas kaosnya. 

Wajah Hope memerah melihat tindakan Noel. Reflek Hope mundur hingga memojok ke tembok. " Kamu mau apa?"

" Hm…? Aku kan kalau tidur memang lebih suka telanjang… Apa kamu lupa?"

Hope mencoba mereka ulang memorinya saat tinggal bersama Noel dulu. Noel benar, dulu Noel pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

Noel menarik selimut di kasurnya. " Kamu mau tidur di sisi mana?"

Hope berbaring di dekat tembok dan membelakangi Noel.

" Kamu kenapa mendadak jadi diam begini?" Noel berbaring di sebelah Hope. " Tenang, aku janji tidak akan mengulangi apa yang kulakukan kemarin…Padahal dulu kita pernah tidur 1 tenda juga bukan saat mencari Lightning? Jangan tegang begini dong..."

" Ya… kau benar…" Noel benar, dulu Hope sering sekamar dengan Noel dan Snow saat menjalankan misi. Dulu ia tidak merasa apapun walau tidur bersebelahan dengan Noel dan Snow, tapi entah kenapa kini hatinya berdebar dengan kencang. 

" Atau lukamu masih sakit? Mau tukar tempat denganku saja?"

" Tidak… terima kasih, Noel…" Hope kembali memojokan badannya ke tembok karena tidak berani menghadap ke Noel.

" Baiklah… Selamat tidur, Hope…" 

Saat Hope membalik wajahnya, ia melihat Noel sudah tertidur. Wajah Noel nampak sangat polos saat tertidur. Saat ia memejamkan matanya, wangi rumput yang tercium dari rambut Noel, suara nafas Noel yang tidur di sebelahnya, entah kenapa membuatnya sulit untuk tidur. Hope menyingkirkan selimutnya dan duduk memandang Noel. Noel nampak masih sama seperti dulu, pipinya selalu merona seperti anak kecil dan bibirnya selalu merah karena bersemangat.Tanpa sadar Hope mencondongkan wajahnya ke Noel dan menciumnya.

Mendadak Hope sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Padahal ia sendiri yang menolak Noel kemarin. Padahal ia tidak ingin menyakiti Yeul karena hubungannya dengan Noel. Tapi kenapa ia malah melakukan hal ini kepada Noel? Hope segera kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidur menghadap tembok. 

 


	3. Final Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah mengejar Hope. Saat mengantar pulang, Noel menyadari keberadaan pencuri tas Hope, dan ia berjanji untuk mengembalikannya kepada Hope. Dengan khawatir Hope menunggu kepulangan Noel, namun ia tidak juga kembali. Hope baru menyadari... dalam hatinya terasa sesuatu yang berbeda terhadap Noel...

Suara burung bernyanyi terdengar dari dalam kamar. Sinar matahari yang malu-malu masuk ke kamar melalui celah korden kamar. 

Hope sempat bingung saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Kamar yang tidak familiar… dan badannya tak bisa bergerak. Sepasang tangan memeluknya sangat erat dari belakang…

" Hope…" Noel bergumam dalam tidurnya. 

Hope agak merinding geli saat merasakan nafas Noel yang hangat di lehernya. 

Kaki Noel kini menjepit badannya sehingga ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan badannya. Tunggu… tonjolan ini…

" HAA!!!" Hope mengambil buku di rak atas kasurnya dan memukulkannya ke ke kepala Noel.

Noel terbangun dengan heran. " Auch… ada apa, Hope?"

Hope melempar Noel dengan bantalnya. " Bodoh…"

Noel terjerumus jatuh dari kasur. " Hope…? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kamu marah?"

Hope memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. " Bodoh… Itu karena… Aku merasakan tonjolan dari tubuhmu di badanku…"

Noel yang bingung membuka selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Ia baru menyadari tonjolan dari celana dalamnya. " Ah… ini rupanya…"

" Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan?"

" Ya apa boleh buat, aku tidur dengan orang yang aku suka, jadi tidak sengaja tubuhku bereaksi… Selain itu… semalam aku bermimpi kau menyiumku…"

Wajah Hope menjadi semakin merah. Ia tahu kalau itu bukan mimpi, ia pun masih bingung kenapa ia melakukan itu ke Noel. Hope mengambil bantal dan kembali melempar Noel. " Bodoh…"

" …" Noel bingung harus bagaimana. Noel berdiri dan menyingkirkan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. " Maafkan aku…"

Melihat tubuh Noel yang kekar dan kencang, jantung Hope berdebar kencang. Otot di tubuh Noel semakin terbentuk daripada dulu. Kulitnya yang sedikit tanning dan berkeringat membuatnya terlihat sangat sexi.

" Kamu kenapa…?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. " Mr. Estheim, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

" Aaa…"

Melihat Noel yang masih telanjang, Yeul tidak mengatakan apapun dan kembali menutup pintu.

" Tunggu, Yeul, ini salah paham…" Noel hendak mengejar Yeul.

" Tunggu, Noel, kamu harus pakai baju dulu…." Hope segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan meraih lengan Noel. Tapi kakinya tersangkut selimut di lantai sehingga ia terjatuh bersama dengan Noel.

" Auch…" Noel baru sadar kalau ia sedang menindih Hope. Wajah Hope di depannya yang bersemu pink bunga mawar terlihat sangat manis. Sudah lama ia memimpikan wajah itu. Andai saja Hope bisa menjadi miliknya...

" Tu… tunggu Noel…" Hope mendorong wajah Noel yang semakin dekat ke wajahnya. 

Noel menghentikan tindakannya. Ia segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Hope.

Hope menarik selimut di bawah tubuhnya. Ia merasa lega karena Noel tidak jadi menciumnya, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa kosong.

* * *

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Hope pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi Noel ngotot ingin mengantarnya sampai ke apartmentnya karena khawatir. Akhirnya Yeul juga ikut karena ingin membeli buku di kota.

Sepanjang jalan, Hope merasa Noel menjauhinya. Padahal dulu, Noel selalu duduk di sebelahnya, tapi kini entah kenapa kini ia duduk di sudut yang jauh darinya, padahal kereta sedang kosong. Selain itu, biasanya Noel mengajaknya mengobrol tentang apapaun, tapi kini ia tidak mengatakan apapun sepanjang pernjalanan. 

" Noel… kamu marah kepadaku?" tanya Hope yang sengaja pindah duduk di sebelah Noel.

" …" Noel menggeleng kepalanya dan pindah duduk lagi, menjauh dari Hope.

Entah kenapa, Hope merasa sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya saat Noel berlaku seperti itu kepadanya. Perjalanan 2 jam terasa sangat panjang tanpa canda dan tawa Noel.

* * *

Perjalanan yang sepi akhirnya berakhir ketika kereta sampai di stasiun Academia. Hope berpamitan untuk berpisah dengan Yeul dan Noel.

Hope menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman sebagai salam perpisahan.

Wajah Noel nampak kecewa saat hendak bersalaman dengan Hope. 

Mendadak, seseorang menyenggol tubuh Hope hingga Hope agak terpental. Noel segera menahan tubuh Hope.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Noel.

Hope mengangguk.

Noel memandang ke arah orang yang menabrak Hope. " Orang itu… baunya familiar…"

" Noel?"

" Ia adalah pencuri tasmu kemarin, Hope… Baumu ada pada orang itu… pasti tasmu ada padanya!"

Noel berlari mengejar orang yang tadi menabraknya.

" Noel!"

" Kamu tunggu aku di apartment saja, Hope! Aku janji akan kembali dengan membawa tasmu!!" kata Noel sebelum ia menghilang di tengah kerumunan stasiun yang ramai. 

Hope hendak mengejar Noel, namun tidak bisa karena stasiun sangat ramai, dan lari Noel sangat cepat. Hope menghela nafas panjang. Penciuman Noel memang sangat terlatih karena ia hidup sebagai hunter, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menyangka kalau Noel bisa secepat itu menemukan pencuri tasnya.   

" Jadi… kita ke mana sekarang?" Yeul memandang Hope.

" Apa boleh buat… sesuai dengan perkataannya, kita tunggu dia di apartmenku…"

* * *

Langit sudah gelap, namun Noel masih belum muncul juga. Hope berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tengahnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Noel dengan telepon di apartmentnya, namun tidak tersambung karena handphone Noel berada di luar jangkauan. Hope menjadi sangat khawatir. Walaupun Noel adalah hunter dan ia pernah tinggal di kota, namun kota sudah berubah sejak Noel memutuskan untuk hidup di hutan. Mungkinkah ia tersesat saat mencari apartmentnya? Atau mungkinkah ia terluka karena bertengkar dengan pencuri itu? 

" Tenang, Mr. Estheim… Noel bilang ia akan ke sini, pasti ia akan ke sini…" kata Yeul. " Noel snagat kuat kok, Behemoth saja dapat ia kalahkan, tidak mungkin ia kalah…"

Hope mengangguk dan duduk di sofa. " Kau benar, Yeul…"

Yeul kembali membaca buku yang baru dibelinya di toko dekat apartment Hope.

" Hey Yeul… bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Noel?"

Yeul menutup bukunya dan menatap Hope dengan matanya yang besar seperti boneka.

" Mm… maksudku… mmm…"

" Aku menganggap Noel sebagai keluarga, sama seperti perasaanku pada Caiuss…"

" Caiuss…? Maksudmu anjing peliharaanmu itu?"

Yeul mengangguk.

Hope tertegun dengan jawaban Yeul. Ini adalah jawaban yang sangat polos, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang sifat Noel seperti hewan liar. Hope tersenyum membayangkannya.

" Bagaimana perasaan Mr. Estheim terhadap Noel?"

" Ee…?"

Yeul masih menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Hope menggeleng. " Aku tidak tahu…aku tidak mengerti perasaanku kepada Noel… Noel adalah sahabat yang paling aku sayangi… tapi… saat ia menyatakan perasaannya… aku menjadi bingung..."

" Kenapa?"

" … " Hope duduk kembali. " Aku tidak mengerti… aku… aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri… aku gagal dalam membina hubungan dengan Light… padahal awalnya hubungan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan, namun… semakin kami menjalaninya, perasaan itu menjadi semakin datar dan akhirnya semua debaran itu hilang sama sekali… Aku tidak ingin perasaan bahagia saat bersama Noel ini hilang sama sekali seperti perasaanku bersama Lightning... "

" Apakah perasaanmu kepada Lightning dan perasaanmu pada Noel sama?"

" Tidak… pada saat bersama Lightning, aku merasa aman dan kagum… tapi saat bersama dengan Noel… entah kenapa aku selalu merasa bahagia…"

" Jadi yang namanya rasa suka adalah yang mana?"

" …" Hope terdiam. 

" Hubungan orang dewasa sangat rumit ya… Kalau aku sih, mungkin aku akan memilih untuk hidup bersama dengan orang yang bisa memberikan kepadaku kebahagiaan setiap hari…" Yeul beranjak dari kursinya. " Hari sudah malam, apakah aku boleh menginap di sini hari ini?"

" Ah, silakan…" Hope membawa Yeul ke kamar kosong di apartmentnya. " Pakailah kamar ini. Kamar ini dulunya adalah kamar Noel, tapi sejak kami berpisah… aku tetap meninggalkan kamar ini seperti keadaan sebelumnya, sehingga jika suatu saat ia kembali, ia tidak perlu merapikan segalanya lagi…"

Yeul mengamati kamar Noel. Kamar itu rapi dan bersih. Hope pasti membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan itu dengan cermat.

" Mr. Estheim, kamu membersihkan dan merapikan kamar ini setiap hari… karena kamu merindukan Noel bukan?"

" …" Hope tertegun.

" Belakangan ini, sejak Noel tinggal bersamaku di hutan… Noel sering kelihatan kesepian. Ia sering bercerita kepadaku mengenai betapa bahagianya dia saat bersama denganmu di kota, karena itulah aku berani melanjutkan hidupku di kota ini… Noel sangat merindukanmu juga, Hope, sama seperti kamu merindukannya. Cobalah renungkan mengenai perasaan dalam hatimu, Mr. Estheim…"

" …"

" Selamat tidur, Mr. Estheim."

Hope mematikan lampu di kamar Yeul. " Selamat tidur, Yeul…"  

* * *

Pukul 12 malam, jam di dinding berdentang mendandakan kalau hari sudah berganti. Yeul sudah tidur di kamar, Hope masih duduk di ruang tengah menunggu Noel. Ia terus merenungkan perkataan Yeul. Yeul benar, ia sangat merindukan Noel dan ingin bersama dengan Noel, tapi… mungkinkah itu yang dinamakan rasa suka? 

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu. 

Hope segera beranjak dari sofa dan membukakan pintu. " Yo!" Noel tersenyum kepadanya dan masuk ke dalam apartment. Pipinya agak lebam dan di tubuhnya terdapat beberapa luka goresan.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Hope segera memegang tangan Noel yang terluka.

Noel memberikan sebuah tas kulit cokelat ke tangan Hope. " Maaf ya agak lama… Tadi aku membawa pencuri itu ke kantor polisi dan mengurus beberapa surat terkait barang hilang. Handphone ku juga habis baterei, jadi tidak bisa memberitahumu…"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Hope yang putih.

" Hey, kenapa kamu malah menangis? Apakah aku salah tas?"

Hope melompat ke pangkuan Noel dan memeluknya. 

" Ho… Hope…?"

" Maafkan aku, Noel…"

" Tunggu, kamu kenapa? Apa kamu terluka? Apa ada orang jahat lain yang mengganggumu lagi?"

" Bukan… tapi… entah kenapa melihatmu kembali ke apartmen ini lagi… aku merasa sangat senang…"

" …"

" Aku… saat aku sendiri ke tempat ini, aku sangat merindukanmu… aku sangat menyesal karena waktu itu aku keras kepala, dan akhirnya kita bertengkar. Berpisah denganmu sungguh menyakitkan… dan melihatmu kembali ke tempat ini… entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang…"

Noel memeluk tubuh Hope yang kurus. Tubuh Hope masih kurus, namun otot di tubuhnya lebih kencang daripada dulu. " Maafkan aku, Hope…"

" … "

" Hey, Hope… mmm…" Noel mendorong tubuh Hope supaya menjauh darinya. " Maaf, tapi bolehkah kamu tidak terlalu dekat seperti itu, kalau tidak… kamu tahu… aku menyukaimu, dan aku tidak mau tubuhmu bereaksi lagi karena berada terlalu dekat denganmu…"

" …" Hope memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Noel. 

" Hope~~~" wajah Noel mendadak menjadi sangat merah.

" Mungkin Yeul benar… Mungkin aku menyukaimu, Noel…" 

" Ja… jadi maksudnya…" Noel mencengkram bahu Hope, " Aku boleh…"

" Apa maksudmu…?"

Noel mendorong Hope ke pinggir sofa dan menciumnya. 

Hope merasa tubuh Noel sangat berat, tapi ciuman yang diberikan oleh Noel sungguh membuatnya merasa aneh. Ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas, hingga ia menyadari kalau Noel menyelipkan tangannya ke kemejanya dan mengelus dadanya. 

Hope segera mematahkan ciumannya dan mendorong Noel. " Stop it, Noel!"

Noel nampak bingung. " Kenapa, Hope…?"

Hope menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. " Maaf… aku memang menyukaimu, tapi… aku masih belum siap dengan hubungan seperti ini…"

" Tunggu… jadi maksudmu… selama ini kamu menjalin hubungan dengan Lightning, namun tidak pernah sekalipun kalian melakukan hal ini?"

Hope menatap Noel dengan kesal, " Sudah kubilang kalau kami hanya berhubungan dengan email… itupun juga sangat jarang…"

" … " Noel tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. " Rupanya walaupun kamu sangat jenius dalam akademis, kamu masih virgin ya…"

Hope menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Wajahnya nampak sangat merah. " Hentikan menggodaku. Aku berbeda denganmu…"

Noel maju dan mencium kening Hope. " Baiklah… aku akan sabar menunggumu kalau begitu…"

" …."

" Hari sudah malam, aku mulai mengantuk…"

" Ah, maaf, mengenai hal itu… kamarmu sedang digunakan oleh Yeul, jadi…"

Wajah Noel mendadak menjadi berbinar-binar. " Kita tidur bersama lagi?"

Hope mengangguk.

Entah kenapa wajah Noel terlihat sangat bahagia. " Ayo kita tidur kalau begitu!"

* * *

Hari sudah pagi. Saat Noel terbangun, Hope tidak ada di sampingnya. Dari luar tercium wangi telur yang sedang dimasak. Noel mengikutinya dan melihat Hope sedang memasak di dapur.

Noel memeluk pinggang Hope dari belakang. " Selamat pagi, Hope…" Noel mencium pipi Hope.

" Huwa!" Hope berteriak karena percikan minyak di wajannya mengenai tangannya. " Hentikan, Noel! Ini berbahaya!"

Noel yang kesal karena pagi-pagi sudah ditolak, memeluk Hope semakin kencang. " Dingin sekali, padahal masih pagi…"

" Noel, jangan mengganggu Mr. Estheim seperti itu. Cepat mandi sana, badanmu bau karena berlarian semalam…" kata Yeul.

Noel melepaskan pelukannya dari Hope segera. " Mm… benarkah…?"

Hope hanya menatapnya saja, tapi dari tatapannya itu jelas kalau Hope setuju dengan Yeul.

" Baiklah…" Noel segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Hope menghembuskan nafas lega.

Yeul duduk di bangku dekat meja makan. " Suasananya sudah berubah ya…"

Hope menaruh piring berisi omelette ke depan Yeul. " Yah… terima kasih kepada nasehatmu kemarin, aku akhirnya bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya… "

" Syukurlah…" Yeul menyantap masakan di depannya dengan lahap.

" Yeul… setelah makan, ayo kita belajar bersama lagi, aku khawatir karena ujiannya sudah dekat…"

Yeul mengangguk.

* * *

" Hope, aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang-matang…" Noel duduk bersila di samping Hope.

" Memikirkan… apa…?" tanya Hope bingung. 

Yeul menatap Noel sebentar kemudian kembali mengerjakan soal di depannya.

" Bolehkah sampai ujian nanti, aku dan Yeul tinggal di sini?"

" Ha?"

" Ya… kuputuskan begitu. Sejak pencurian kemarin, aku merasa kota ini sudah tidak seaman dulu lagi, jadi sangat bahaya bagimu jika harus berpergian di malam hari untuk mengajar. Lagipula pekerjaanku juga belakangan ini lebih banyak di kota daripada di hutan kok, jadi kurasa tidak masalah jika aku tinggal di sini. Tenang saja, mengenai listrik dan air, aku akan bantu untuk membayarnya. Jadi… apakah aku boleh tinggal di sini untuk sementara sampai ujian nanti?" tanya Noel.

" …" Hope tersenyum. " Tentu saja. Jika ada kalian, justru suasana apartment ini akan lebih ramai dan menyenangkan."

" Terima kasih, Hope!" Noel melompat dan memeluk Hope. 

Wajah Hope langsung memerah. " Noel, hentikan. Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini saat aku sedang mengajar…"

" Tapi…"

" Benar, Mr. Estheim, jangan terlalu memanjakan Noel. Noel juga sudah seharusnya belajar juga…" Yeul menambahkan.

" Kau benar, Yeul. Aku sudah memintanya untuk belajar di Academia sejak dulu, tapi ia terus menghhindar. Padahal aku ingin supaya ia bisa menjadi orang yang sukses juga…" Hope menambahkan lagi.

" Kalian bekerja sama untuk mengejekku ya…" Noel menatap Hope dengan kesal.

" Bukan, tapi kami memperhatikanmu. Mulai sekarang, setiap kamu mempunyai waktu kosong, ikutlah pelajaran di Academia…"

" …" Noel sengaja duduk menempel dengan Hope. " Baiklah… jika kamu yang mengajar, aku akan ikut…"

Hope tersenyum dan membelai rambut Noel. " Anak pintar…"

Noel menarik tangan Hope dan mendekat ke telinga Hope, " Tapi jika mengenai hal di kasur, biarkan aku yang mengajarkanmu ya…"

Wajah Hope mendadak memerah. " Noel… Bodoh!"

 


End file.
